This invention relates generally to an herbal food supplement and formulation for rebuilding intestinal bacteria. More particularly, the invention is directed to a probiotic formulation containing plant enzymes and micro flora effective for reestablishing healthy intestinal bacteria and rebuilding intestinal mucosa.
Herbal formulations can provide a supplement to the daily human diet, and additionally can provide a natural method for reestablishing and rebuilding intestinal bacteria and mucosa. This is especially important following the use of an intestinal tract cleanser which often is used to treat a condition known as xe2x80x9cleaky gut.xe2x80x9d
Leaky gut is a condition in which the mucosa of the intestinal tract is compromised, thereby allowing toxins and food particles to penetrate the lining of the intestinal tract and enter the body""s blood stream. The body itself may naturally attempt to counteract this phenomenon, usually with several negative side effects. Firstly, the body may attempt to produce antibodies to combat the toxins. This will result in the body developing allergies to the foods which have caused the breakdown of the intestinal tract lining. Furthermore, the liver may increase its production of detoxifying enzymes. The activation of some of these enzymes may release harmful free radicals as a byproduct. These oxidizing free radicals may, in turn, damage the liver and other tissues, resulting in a weakened immune system.
Symptoms of leaky gut may include irritable bowel disease, chronic fatigue, food allergies, and arthritis.
Following treatment for leaky gut, in which the intestinal tract is cleansed of parasites and candida, the intestinal bacteria and mucosa must be reestablished for good health.
It would be desirable to prepare an herbal formulation which would act as a food supplement as well as reestablish healthy levels of intestinal bacteria and rebuild intestinal mucosa, thereby rejuvenating the intestinal tract lining to diminish the passage therethrough of toxins and food particles.
Accordant with the present invention, there surprisingly has been discovered an herbal formulation which acts as a food supplement, and is useful for reestablishing intestinal bacteria. The herbal formulation comprises:
betaine HCl;
plant enzymes;
papain;
probiotic micro flora;,
fruitooligosaccharides
l-glutamine;
quercitin;
butyric acid;
borage seed;
flax seed;
lecithin; and
a mixture of gamma oryzanol, bromelain, pepsin, and N-acetylglucosamine.
The herbal formulation of the present invention is useful as a food supplement, and additionally is particularly useful for reestablishing healthy levels of intestinal bacteria and rebuilding intestinal mucosa following treatment to cleanse the body""s intestinal tract.